1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having an electrode that includes transparent conductive nanomaterial.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, research and development has been conducted with various flat panel is display apparatuses, including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs). These display apparatuses control a liquid crystal layer, an organic light emitting layer, or a plasma distribution using electrodes formed on transparent substrates thereof. For example, in a liquid crystal display including two substrates and a liquid crystal layer formed therebetween, the liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules having optical anisotropic property, which are driven by an electric field. The liquid crystal molecules are disposed between two electrodes forming the electric field and aligned in a predetermined direction according to the electric field, thereby changing the light transmittance thereof and displaying images.
Indium tin oxide (ITO) and indium zinc oxide (IZO) may be used as materials in the display panel electrode. However, in order to form the ITO or IZO electrode, a deposition process performed at high temperature may be required and the physical properties of these materials may be difficult to predict. In addition, ITO and IZO may exert influences on other structures of the display panel due to oxygen atoms thereof and may be vulnerable to a wet etch process.